


Ice & Fire, Fire & Ice

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: Wattpad Requests [6]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: He was Fire and the other was Ice.
Relationships: Kai/Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Wattpad Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062371
Kudos: 8





	Ice & Fire, Fire & Ice

He was given fire. 

The power to burn anything he wanted. To melt it, to scorch it.

He was also given a team.

He became a part of that team reluctantly, only because he wanted to save his sister. 

He stayed for his new family.

And his heart pulled him toward one in that family.

He fought alongside that member, not ever revealing those odd feelings.

It didn't help that they were polar opposites, and no, he didn't mean that as a pun.

He was fire and the other was ice.

He had a temper and got angry commonly, but the other was always calm and collected, keeping to his own devices.

_Why did his heart choose **him?**_

There was nothing he could do, but just watch the other.

The day that his _crush_ found out that he was not a human, but in reality, a robot, his heart wept as well for his feelings, but he stood by him the whole time.

He was proud when the other gained their true potential.

They all worked together as a team, though the snakes and then the overlord.

When the overlord came back, it was a problem. 

When, the other, the ice, his opposite, his _love_ died, his heart died a little as well.

That light, that special person, was now gone.

He found himself in a fight club.

He beat up opponents. It numbed his feelings.

He didn't want to return to the team.

It felt too different.

Too _wrong_.

Without him.

_Without Zane._

His heart soared when they heard the news he could still be alive.

He didn't care about the dangers.

He wanted the other back.

They went through the stupid tournament. He knew earth had found the other.

Love was the biggest part.

As soon he could get to the other, fire pulled ice to the side.

He was okay.

_Ice was okay._

_**Everything would be okay.** _


End file.
